


Before and After

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A reflection of Eliza before and after the fateful duel.----------------------------------------------Request by ghostinthecorner for the Hamilton Gift Exchange Spring 2k17





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostinthecorner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostinthecorner/gifts).



Eliza was awoken by the sudden weight that was lifted from the bed. She assumed it was Alexander, going to the bathroom. She closed her eyes and laid her head back on her pillow.

 

A couple of minutes had passed, and Alex was not back yet. Eliza, determined to track down her husband, swung out of bed and crept out of the bedroom.

 

As she padded through the hallways of her house, she pondered what brought her to her where she was. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

She had felt betrayed, angry, heartbroken, but most importantly sad, after the Reynold’s Pamphlet was published. Tears had filled up her eyes as she read the details of Alexander’s affair. She had cried and wept and screamed, heartbroken at the thought that the one she has loved had betrayed her.

 

Angelica and Peggy had done their best of comforting her, of course. But the best she had felt was when she had burned the letters.

 

She had pulled the drawer filled with all the letters Alex had written her, with the pages full of flowery writing. She had lit the biggest candle she had, and fed the candle, watching as the paper crumbled to gray ash. The ashes had sifted through her fingers, and soon there was a pile of ash around the candle.

 

Then came Philip’s death. It had came as a shock to her, as Philip seemed to be acting normally. She knew his father’s adultery had been a hard blow for Philip, but he had stayed strong and had helped his little siblings.

 

She remembered looking out the window. A messenger had run up to the door and told her she needed to go to Angelica’s house right away. She had asked no questions, and instead ran beside the messenger the whole way.

 

She had burst in the door, and saw Philip lying on Angelica’s sofa, gasping for breath. Alex was leaning on the ground, gripping Philip’s hand. 

 

She had run up to him, pushing Alex out of the way.

 

“Philip, Philip…” She had gasped, tears starting to pour down her face.

 

“Ma…” Philip had said in a shaky voice. “Do you remember playing the piano?”

 

“Yes, yes, of course I do, Philip, sweetheart.” Eliza bubbled.

 

“Remember how you would put your hands in mine?”

 

Eliza smiled weakly. “Of course I do, Philip. Of course I do. You would always change the melody.”

 

“Yeah. I would always change the line.” 

 

Eliza hushed her son. “Shhh....U-Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf.”

 

“Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf.” Philip repeated.

 

“Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf.” Eliza said again.

 

‘Un deux trois…” Philip whispered. He closed his eyes. He didn’t move again.

 

“Philip! No!” Eliza had screamed. She hugged his body, sobbing. Angelica, through her tears, had to pull her off.

 

She went to sleep sobbing that night.

 

After that, Eliza was even more devastated. She barely left her room, staying in bed all day long. Eventually, she left her room.

 

Alex popped up immediately. “Eliza, can we talk?”

 

Eliza crossed her arms and turned to leave.

 

“I know I don’t deserve you, Eliza. But hear me out, that would be enough.”

 

Eliza paused.

 

“If I could spare his life, if I could trade his life for mine, he’d be standing now here now. And you’ll smile, and that would be enough. I don’t pretend to know the challenges we’re facing. I know nothing can replace what we’ve lost. I know you need time. But…”

 

Alex looked down. “Let me stay by your side. That would be enough.”

 

Eliza’s heart broke. This was her husband, the man she loved. He might have broken her heart, but they were still together. She nodded.

 

The weeks after that passed. Eliza and Alex took lots of walks. They walked at day. They walked at night. They walked in the quiet.

 

One day they were in their garden. Eliza was looking at the flowers blooming underneath her feet. Philip loved flowers.

 

Eliza took Alex’s hand. “It’s quiet uptown.”

 

That night, they clutched onto each other and cried.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Eliza shook herself out of her daze. She had to find Alexander. 

 

She walked into his study. He was sitting at his desk, writing something in the candlelight. 

 

“Alexander, come back to sleep.”

 

“I have an early meeting out of town.” He replied, dipping his quill in the ink again.

 

Eliza glanced towards the window. “It’s still so dark.”

 

“I know. I just need to finish writing this.”

 

“Why do you write like you’re running out of time?”

 

“Shhh…” Alex said, still scratching away at the parachment.

 

“Come back to bed. That would be enough.”

 

“I’ll be back before you know I’m gone.”

 

“Come back to bed.” Eliza begged one more time.

 

“The meeting is at dawn.”

 

Eliza turned around. “I’m going back to sleep.”

 

“Hey.”

 

Eliza turned around. Alex stood up and walked over to her. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

 

“Best of wives and best of women.”

 

Eliza smiled and walked back to bed. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Eliza. Eliza. You need to wake up.” That sounded like Angelica.

 

Eliza sat up blearedly. “What is it?”

 

“It’s Alexander. He’s been shot.”

 

Eliza was fully awake now. “Where? How? Who?”

 

“I’ll answer all your questions on the way there. Just get ready.”

 

Eliza hurriedly slipped on her shoes and ran to Angelica. “I’m ready. Where do we go?”

 

“Just follow me.”

 

Angelica rushed out the door and Eliza followed her. They ran for a bit, before Eliza saw a house in the distance. Angelica reached the door first and held it open for her.

 

Eliza saw Alex lying on the couch. “Alex!”

 

She ran forward, supporting him with her arms. “Alex, Alex, Alex… Why would you do this? Why would you get yourself shot?”

 

“It was Burr..” He said. “He insulted me. I wouldn’t stand for it.”

 

“Alex, you need to learn to let things go. Look at where it got you know.” 

 

Alex smiled weakly. “Yeah, I know.”

 

“Stay alive for me, okay? I need you alive. I can’t lose you. Not you too.”

 

“I will.”

 

Eliza smiled and pet Alex’s hair.

 

The next hours passed quickly. Eliza and Angelica talked to Alexander, trying to keep their minds of the fact he could die.

 

“Eliza.” Alex gripped Eliza’s hand suddenly. “Eliza. Best of wives, and best of women. Don’t forget me.”

 

“I won’t.” Eliza promised.

 

Alex smiled faintly. “Good…” He closed his eyes.

  
Eliza sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I got sort of lazy towards the end.
> 
> Tumblr is flaminglancelot (how do i link?)


End file.
